Unhearing
by SAR132-4
Summary: A deaf teen takes her abusive father hostage, will Jules, with the help of the teen's sister be able to "talk" her down? Or will this situation turn deadly? R&R please! Rated T for some coarse language and content coming later
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Stupid writers block, I swear I'm gonna Scorpio ur **. Enjoy this teaser, kinda came out of a dream I had, and I built on it. R&R please! Btw, got a fiction press under the same pen name, check it out once I post something. **

**(And I really hope there's no such thing as Canadian sign language, cause I'm doing ASL)**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

"Don't do this Sabrina, just put the gun down," Jules pleaded towards the young woman standing and holding a gun to a man's temple. Sabrina looked to another young woman. They looked similar, like they were sisters.

The young woman made several hand signs, motioning that she should put the gun down in American Sign Language. Sabrina shook her head and shouted out in a garbled tone, "No, he ruined our lives Katie!" she pleaded to the woman who was signing, "He hurt you today, I don't want that to happen."

Katie looked down at her arms for a moment they were tied up in several stolen tee-shirts. Jules and Sam had been escorting her out of the mall before her sister had taken the man hostage, their father. Now Jules was talking to the frightened teen, relying on Katie to translate, Sam was aiming his MP5 at the hostage taker ready to fire should the need arise.

Katie pleaded, in her voice and signed, "But these police officers can help us, they can make dad go to jail."

Sabrina shook her head and pressed the gun deeper into her father's temple, "They never helped us."

Jules tried to connect with Sabrina, "We can help you this time, your dad won't hurt you again, I promise."

Katie signed rapidly, and Sabrina loosened her grip on the gun, suddenly the father grabbed her arm and gained control of the gun, and several shots went off.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Hope you liked that little chapter –evil grin- more's coming up, this is like the moments before a rewind! Don't worry, more's coming up for Loose Ends and Breaking Point, oh yeah, and The Cadet! I just had to put this up since I mean, what if the SRU had to deal with a deaf person?! That brings a whole new meaning to "talking someone down" doesn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :) I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Loose Ends, I did! So btw, I was in Dicks Sporting Goods (funny name, I know) the other day and well, I saw a large pile of ammo packages. It was made by, Remington! :) That made me crack up, and then I saw the guns, and well, it made my day o_o scary thought there. But unfortunately, they were shot guns, but there were tons of them.**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**-Several Hours Earlier-**

It was the night shift in the SRU, and the team had gathered in the gym to work off nervous energy, it was too quiet that week, meaning that things could go off with a bang. Jules ran on the treadmill, casually chatting with Ed, whose wife was considering renovations for the house.

"I mean, I'm all for getting a private contractor and letting him handle this, but the money's tight," Ed was breathing lightly despite the fact that he was running at 6 miles an hour.

"I know what you mean," Jules answered, "But priming the dry wall's a bitch to handle."

Ed laughed, while Spike chimed in, "Sam seemed handle the drywall well," he smirked as Sam walked in behind Spike. Sam poured his water over Spike's head and Spike complained in protest, "Sam!"

"You need to cool off man," Sam stated getting onto the bench to lift weights. He started to bench press 200 pounds, but Spike quickly ran over and started putting weights onto the bar.

Sam huffed, "Spike!"

"What!?" Spike asked with mock innocence, "I'm trying to help you get into shape!"

Sam twitched as the bar inevitably came down, Sam sputtered, "Spike a little help here?"

"Magic word?" Spike asked.

"Please?" Sam managed to gasp out.

"I was looking more for 'Sorry I dumped water on your head,'" Spike muttered, but he helped Sam lift the monstrous weight off and put it on the rack.

Wordy walked in, and Greg, who was lifting dumbbells, looked up, "Hey Wordy? How's the daughter?"

Wordy's wife had another child a week ago, "Gracie's fine," he replied with a chuckle and a look in his eyes that only a proud father could get.

"That's good to hear," Greg replied with a sad smile, he had lost his chance to father a child and the loss was evident in his gaze.

Wordy took out his blackberry and showed the team a picture of a newborn, dressed in a pink gown and beaming at the camera.

Various voices broke out from the team, "She's so cute," and "Aww, she has your eyes Wordy!"

Wordy chuckled, "That's my Gracie," he said.

**^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

On the other side of town, Katie and Sabrina Larson were in a different atmosphere, they had lived with their father, Ben, their whole life, and he beat them every night. Sometimes, he did worse than beat the two sisters, way worse.

Their father was in debt from gambling and alcoholism, he usually forced the girls into prostitution or made them extort and shoplift to make ends meet. After they had supplied at least a little bit of money, he went off for hours at a time, and came back reeking of alcohol and pot.

Katie tapped Sabrina on the shoulder lightly, Sabrina flinched when the gesture made her bruised shoulder erupt in pain, but she turned and faced Katie.

Katie used sign language to communicate with her sister, who was born deaf. "Lloyd's here," she signed. Lloyd was their father's friend, who usually supplied the drugs.

Sabrina cowered against the wall, Katie couldn't blame her, Lloyd was as bad as their dad, and sometimes even worse. Soon Katie heard shouts from the floor below, where Lloyd and Ben made deals and talked about business.

Ben's voice was raising, "I don' 'ave that kinda money!" He slurred drunkenly.

"Well then make some!" Lloyd yelled back, "I can't supply you anymore if ya don't!"

Katie flinched as the door slammed with a bang, and Ben's heavy footsteps sounded on the steps. Sabrina could feel the vibrations from the footfalls, and she cowered against Katie. Katie was the older sister, she was going to protect Sabrina, she knew it.

"Come on!" Ben yelled grabbing Katie and Sabrina, "We're going to the mall."

Katie saw the handle of the gun in the back pocket of his jeans, she knew what he was going to do. Sabrina looked at Katie with a look of fear on her face, why was he dragging them along to rob a store.

Ben forced the two into his car and he got into the driver's seat and sped down the streets, talking rapidly to Katie who translated.

"We're gonna rob a store," he said, "I'll hold the clerk at gun point and Katie will take the cash from the register, Sabrina, you'll watch out for cops."

Sabrina and Katie both nodded, not liking the plan, but going with it anyway, because if they refused, they'd be shot.

Ben pulled into the parking garage somehow he was able to drive, mainly because of his increased tolerance to alcohol.

Ben walked ahead of the two girls and into the bustling mall, Sabrina kept a tight grip on Katie's hand, the two teens couldn't afford to lose each other. Ben staked out his place perfectly choosing a place in the most crowded section of the mall so he could make an escape in the throng of shoppers.

He browsed around for a few minutes, picking up tee-shirts and other merchandise, then he walked up to the register.

A female cashier with a nametag that said, "Nancy" on it smiled kindly at Ben, "How may I help you sir?" she asked.

Ben lowered his voice so only Nancy could hear, and parted his jacket a bit to reveal the gun that he had now stuffed in the front waist band. "I have a gun, and I'm willing to shoot it if you don't do as I say."

Nancy's face paled and she nodded weakly, staring at the weapon.

"Good," Ben stated, "I want you to open the register and take out all the money, no funny stuff, okay? No dye packs, no tracking devices."

Nancy took out a shopping bag and opened the register she then placed the stacks of cash inside and handed the bag to Ben, as she did that, she pressed the silent alarm and in seconds, a security guard appeared. Sabrina, who had been standing beside Ben, looking towards the entrance of the store saw him and nudged Ben.

He saw the threat and turned on the cashier immediately, "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?!" He yelled and drew the gun, shooting the cashier and then turning and shooting the guard, who fell to the ground.

The shoppers panicked and Ben grabbed Katie and Sabrina and managed to make a getaway into the crowd.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Oooh, cliffie! Evil cliffie! :O I bet all of you wanna kill Ben now. Btw, there's a guy in my SAR group whose name is Ben. But he's nice, he used to be the secretary, and now I am, and he's pretty cute :). **

**Okay, so this is most likely gonna be my last update, wish me luck on my trip!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't updated in, -checks calendar- WHAT?! More than a month?!!!!??!!!! :O :O :O I NEED TO REMEDY THAT!**

**Oh well, Wyoming was AWESOME even if I was on top of the largest volcano in the world. Old Faithful is now Old 8 Minutes Late and Lone Star Geyser= THA BOMB! But (no offense to anyone from France) I'm pissed at those horny Frenchmen for naming mountains after . . . well, just look up "Grand Tetons" on Google and you'll see what I mean. **

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

The alarm blared in the SRU headquarters, "Team one gear up! Gear up!" Peter announced, "Shots fired at the Eaton Centre. Injuries reported."

The team burst into action and piled into the black SUVs and drove off to the mall where they exited the vehicles and Greg met up with the head of security.

"One female cashier and one security guard were hit by the bullets. Witnesses state that the shooter appeared agitated," the man told Greg.

"Anything else?" Greg asked trying to get as much information as he could.

"We locked the mall down, but there are a lot of people inside," the guard said.

Greg nodded, "Thank you," he said.

Sam was questioning Nancy, the cashier, she was shot in the upper arm and was still fully conscious but in a lot of pain.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" Sam asked the woman.

"I was working when a man came up to the counter and showed me a gun. He told me to give him all the money in my register and put no dye packs or tracking devices in the cash. If I complied I wouldn't be shot." Nancy said.

"And then what happened?" Sam asked.

"I gave him the money and pressed the silent alarm, a young woman nudged him as a guard came and then he yelled at me and shot me, that's all I can remember constable."

"Can you describe the man?" Sam wanted to have an idea of what the subject looked like so they wouldn't run around the mall not having a clue of the subject's identity.

"Umm, yeah, he was around six feet tall, and he had brown hair and brown eyes. He also wore an old leather jacket and jeans."

"Any distinguishing features?" Sam asked.

"He had a mole on his left cheek."

"Alright, and could you describe the young woman to me?"

"Yes, she was around five foot six with black hair and brown eyes. I don't really remember much after that. Sorry."

"It's okay, you did well," Sam said, he nodded to the paramedics who placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and wheeled her off into the ambulance.

Minutes later Greg and the rest of the team were walking in the mall terrified shoppers were staring at the seven heavily armed cops walking through the building. Greg was busy giving out orders to the group.

"Spike, Lou, check out the crime scene," the sergeant said.

"Copy," they both said and ran off to the store.

"Sam, Jules, interview shoppers, see if any one saw anything after the incident."

"Copy,"

"Ed, Wordy, you're with me," Greg ordered, and they made their way to the security office at the highest level in the mall.

Minutes later, Greg was staring at the last 30 minutes of security camera footage in the store and surrounding areas of the mall. A guard suddenly pointed at the screen with contained excitement. "There they are!"

Greg, Ed and Wordy crowded around the TV. "Rewind it," Greg ordered, the guard did so and the three SRU officers saw the robbery.

"Looks as if there are two girls with the man, that means three subjects involved," Ed stated.

"But Sam said that the cashier saw a woman and a man, she didn't report another female with him," Wordy stated.

"But she ran away with the other two subjects, she's definitely involved." Ed replied, "Witnesses can get things wrong, and this video clearly shows three subjects that we're dealing with."

Greg nodded in his agreement and Ed spoke into the radio on his shoulder, "Pete, get teams two and five over here and put extra coppers on the stairwells and escalators."

"Copy," Peter replied over the radio.

Greg watched as the three subjects disappeared into the throng of terrified shoppers, he couldn't see them anymore on any of the screens. "Where are they," he asked to himself.

**^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

The subjects in question where in an almost empty department store, the only people who were in the store were petty thieves, hoping to take something that didn't have a security tag on it.

After the shooting, Katie was in a daze, she couldn't shake the image of the guard on the floor with a bullet in his chest. Ben had roughly dragged her out of the store and into the crowd where she finally came to her senses and, spurred by the fear of being arrested and separated from Sabrina, ran with Ben.

Now all three were in a large dressing room, discussing their options, and they all were conflicting with their opinions. Sabrina wanted to go to the police, "We shot two people we can't get away with it! I don't want to go to jail."

"Are you fucking insane?!" Ben hissed, pushing her hard against the wall, Katie heard something cracking in Sabrina's shoulder, and she was white with pain, and whimpering.

"Stop it!" Katie yelled and tried to push Ben away.

Ben let go of Sabrina, and she slumped to the floor, Ben's rage was now on Katie, "I am not gonna go to jail."

Katie held her hands up in a defensive position, "Alright, I know we're not, let's just think this over."

"Don't tell me what to do," Ben said dangerously, he turned on Katie. Seconds later, a crash reverberated through the store and Katie was lying on the ground in serious pain. Blood leaked out of the lacerations on her hand, Ben had pushed her into the glass mirrors in the room.

Katie was gasping in shock as she suddenly found her self on the floor. The mirrors were cracked and she saw a lot of red. Her mind was hazy from the pain that overwhelmed her. She heard a voice from far away, and she recognized it as Ben's voice.

"Come on!" she heard him say harshly. She then heard a terrified squeal from Sabrina as he pushed her out of the dressing room. Katie tried to talk, but she could barely get any words out other than a few slurred syllables.

As Ben forced Sabrina away, Katie's mind eventually faded into blackness.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Now . . . let me ask you. How was that for a come back chapter?! Ok, yeah, -calms- So I'm hoping to update soon, but as you know . . . life happens. And by the way: **

**http:// www. youtube .com / watch?v=Uwm6LqpHgeA Remove the spaces. This is my Wyoming video. And btw, I have more where that came from! Just check out my channel on YouTube, SARwannabe222 . . . well, that's enough subliminal messaging for one night. Updating soon! - SAR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, left the computer alone for a few hours, and I got 6 reviews waiting in my inbox. Thanks for the reviews guys!!**

**For your reward . . . a Sam-muffin! And also another chapter!**

**Ugh, my teeth HURT I'm def brushing tonight! (I have three cavities *shudders* dental hygiene is not my strong point and I paid for it today with Novocain and metal fillings). But compared to what other authors are facing right now, it's nothing, shout out to uniquefreak202, feel better soon! **

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Spike and Lou were inside the store among a buzz of investigators and police officers, they were looking for any clues to discern the subjects' identities. Lou found a small brown square underneath the counter, and he slipped on gloves and picked the square up, it was a wallet.

"I've got a wallet," Lou said opening it up to see if there was any driver's license or other ID card in it.

"Who robs a store and leaves their wallet on the ground?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Someone who makes mistakes," Greg answered simply over the radio, "Lou, you've got an ID yet?"

"Yeah," Lou said looking at a driver's license, "It belongs to a Benjamin Larson."

In the command post, Wordy typed the name, "Benjamin Larson" onto the computer and started to do a background check on the name.

Meanwhile, Sam and Jules were in the crowds of shoppers, interviewing them to see if anyone saw anything.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Sam asked one shopper.

"I'm sure officer," the man said, "All I heard was two gunshots and then a commotion. I ducked under one of the kiosks so I wouldn't get hit!"

"Alright, thank you sir," Sam said. Inside he was frustrated, there were so many people, yet no one had seen a thing as of yet.

Jules had a bit more luck with things as she questioned shoppers, a woman had in fact seen the shooters and she was more than willing to give a description.

"I saw them running off towards the Sears, and then they disappeared into the crowd," the woman said.

"Okay, thank you," Jules said.

"Boss, I questioned some shoppers," Sam said as he met back up with Jules, "They didn't see anything, they only heard the gunshots."

"Alright," Greg replied, "Jules, you hear anything?"

"One shopper saw three figures running off in the direction of Sears." Jules stated into the radio.

"Okay," Greg said and then he turned to Wordy, "Wordy, you have anything yet?"

Wordy nodded, "Benjamin Larson, he's been in and out of jail for the past few years, petty theft and disorderly conduct."

"Looks like he escalated to assault now," Greg muttered.

"He has two daughters, Sabrina and Kathleen Larson, both of them have been arrested for indecent exposure, petty theft and prostitution," Wordy said.

Ed couldn't help but let a whistle escape through his lips. It was hard to believe that two girls could rack up a large amount of charges in their childhood years.

"This is strange, there's one guy who's bailed out the girls from jail," Wordy stated, "It's a Lloyd Baker."

"Alright, do a background check on Lloyd Baker, and send a uniform to his address," Greg ordered.

Wordy nodded and immediately started typing.

"Ed, Jules, Sam, Spike and Lou, I need you to start checking all the stores near the Sears," Greg stated. "Lou and Spike, you go on the upper levels, Ed, you take the stores on the lower sections. Sam, Jules, go into the Sears."

"Copy," five voices said over the radio.

Greg decided it was time to go wide, he tapped a guard on the shoulder and took over the PA system for a few minutes, "Attention shoppers, my name is Sergeant Gregory Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit . . ."

**^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#**

Katie groaned and opened her eyes and winced, the ground beneath her was damp, she didn't know why, until the pain hit her like a collapsing building.

She rolled onto her back and surveyed the damage to her arms. The hands weren't to badly lacerated, but the arms were, it was a wonder she could move them.

'_Gotta stop the bleeding,_' she thought as she winced in pain. The blood was starting to clot, but there were deeper cuts. She slowly made her way out of the dressing rooms and into the main store, she spotted a few T-shirts folded neatly on a counter, they didn't have security tags on them, so she grabbed them and wrapped them around each of her arms. It should help the wounds clot.

Then she suddenly heard something that made her heart rate increase, the voice of a police officer entering the store.

"Police! Is anyone still in here?!" Sam called out. He and Jules looked at each other and then entered the store with their weapons leveled.

Katie hid behind a few suitcases in the luggage department; she looked out to the main area of the store to see two SRU officers making their way towards her hiding spot. But first they turned and went to the dressing rooms in the back of the store.

Sam opened each of the stalls as Jules covered him, each of them was empty, and then when they opened the last one, a surprise was waiting for them. Three mirrors on the walls were cracked and broken, blood was on the ground, pooling in some spots. But to their eyes, it wasn't enough to be fatal.

"Looks like we have another crime scene here boss," Jules stated as she looked at the blood.

"What do you have?" Greg asked.

"Broken mirrors and blood in one of the dressing rooms," Jules answered, "My guess is that someone didn't like what they heard."

Sam noticed a trail of blood leading out of the room, he nudged Jules, "We have a blood trail," he stated.

"Alright, Sam, Jules, follow the trail, see if it takes you anywhere," Greg said, "I'll get a few uniforms to your location."

"Copy," they both said.

**^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#^^#**

Sabrina and Ben managed to evade the cops for a while, they hid in a store and discussed their options, and Ben had to write everything down, which irritated him to no end. He never wanted a deaf child, to him that was a weakness, he wanted a son, but he was stuck with two daughters. Ben resolved to kill Sabrina as soon as they got out of this.

Sabrina could sense his tenseness, and she glared at him when he wasn't paying attention to her. He had hurt her only friend in the world, possibly even killed her, she wasn't ready to let him off on that. She saw the gun tucked away in his waist band and she had an idea.

"Come on," he said as he wrote it down, "I have a plan."

Sabrina looked at him suspiciously, "What is it?"

"I can take you hostage, that way, they'll try to negotiate, and I'll demand that they let us out." Ben looked as if he discovered the greatest thing in the world.

Sabrina nodded, this was her chance for her own plans to go into effect.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Dun. Dun. Dun!!! Uh oh, looks like Sabrina's relying on violence (Not that I blame her) and Katie's about to get caught! (but in a sense . . . that's a good thing for her!) What's inspiring the last chapter is going to be "Wounded" by Good Charlotte, but that's all I'm telling you! Two or three more chapters left. **

**Btw, I made a cello cover for Sweet Child O' Mine. It sucks right now . . . but it's gonna get better! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back . . . sorry, school, life, school, working on a new novel, school, giant snow storm and have I mentioned school? Well, time to write ^^.**

**I own nothing but the 22 MB file of stories on my computer and my finished manuscript that needs to be edited and published. **

* * *

Sam saw the shoe sticking out from behind the luggage stand first, he aimed his MP5 and nudged Jules who saw the shoe as well, and she nodded to Sam as she covered him. Sam yelled, "Police, come out with your hands in the air!"

Katie's stomach felt as if it dropped through the floor, her heart pounded in her ears as she slowly rose with her hands in the air, "Don't shoot," she said.

Sam and Jules both saw the crudely bandaged arms and looked at each other, Sam gently lead the woman over to the wall and cuffed her hands behind her back as Jules checked for weapons.

"One in custody," Sam stated as he escorted Katie out of the store, "Subject is injured."

"Alright, take her out to the medics, I'll question her there," Greg's voice crackled over the headset."

"You've got to help my sister," Katie pleaded with the cops as they led her out of the store, "My dad has her, he's going to kill her, I know it!"

"What do you mean?" Jules asked, Sam had stopped walking and Jules now stood in front of Katie, staring her down, despite the fact that Katie was several inches taller.

"Look, Sabrina and I didn't mean for any of this to happen, it was all my dad's idea! He was going to kill us if we didn't follow exactly what he said!" Katie explained, "I have a feeling he's going to kill Sabrina no matter what."

"You getting this Sarge?" Sam muttered into his head set.

"Yeah," Greg answered and thought for a second, his thoughts were interrupted by Wordy who got a message from a uniform.

"Looks like Lloyd Baker skipped town, his apartment was empty and in shambles, looked like he left in a hurry," Wordy said as he listened to the cop who contacted him via radio.

"Any priors?" Greg asked the constable.

Wordy frowned at his computer screen, "Yeah, looks like he's been charged with drug possession and selling. He's been the prime suspect in many assault and murder investigations but nothing stuck."

"Looks like he's out of our grasp now," Greg grimaced and turned his attention back at the monitors.

"Still," Ed stated, "Why would he want to bail those two girls out of jail?"

"Ben was a paying customer," Lou surmised, "Lloyd must have wanted to keep his client paying and he kept doing favors to up the price."

"From the looks of it, Ben got pretty desperate for cash," Spike said.

"Yeah, but where is he now?" Ed muttered to himself as he cleared out another store.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

As it turns out, Ben and Sabrina weren't too far away from where Sam and Jules were, Ben wanted the cops to see them, it was all apart of his "master plan" to get out of there. They waited in the shadows of a hallway between two shops.

Sabrina waited silently behind Ben, they were looking as Sam and Jules escorted Katie through the mall. Ben glared, Katie was still alive. This was a bad thing, what if she had blabbed to the cops?

Sabrina was more than happy to see Katie alive but she stifled a sigh of relief as she saw Katie's pale face. She grimaced at the makeshift bandages wrapped around Katie's arms and turned her mind to the task at hand.

Ben was still glowering at Katie being escorted out and didn't pay attention to the hand that stealthily made its way to the gun in his waistband until . . .

Sabrina grasped the gun's handle and pulled it out of Ben's waist band, but Ben grabbed onto Sabrina's wrist and tried to wrench the weapon from her grasp.

A struggle ensued, catching the attention of Sam and Jules, Sam stated into his headset, "We've got two escalating subjects, second floor, just outside of the Sears!"

"Copy," Ed stated, "I'm going to your location."

"Copy," Lou and Spike answered, Spike finished, "ETA is two minutes."

Sam raised his weapon as Jules held Katie, Sam yelled out to the fighting subjects, "Police! Hands where I can see them!"

Ben got distracted by Sam's yell, Sabrina, who heard nothing, put Ben into a headlock and pressed the gun to his temple. Only then did she notice Sam.

She pressed the cold metal to Ben's temple, and stood up with him in front of her, "Stay back!" she yelled out.

"Subject has taken a hostage," Jules reported as Katie glanced at Sabrina, wide eyed.

"Sabrina!! No!" she yelled and tried to rush forward, only to be restrained by Jules.

* * *

**Apparently, this is the "Fiction of short chapters" lol, oh well. I did promise Ace Bullets it would be up by tonight . . . And I tried to get it longer, I just couldn't add any more without getting rid of the cliffy, and I like cliffies!**

**By the way, anyone notice how Jules is able to stare anyone down, even though they're taller than her? Looking forward to Season 3 on CBS even though I saw it online. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So . . . I was meaning to update this yesterday, but there were two reasons I didn't . . .**

**1 = I had to go Christmas shopping, and while in the mall, someone rushed by me screaming at the top of their lungs, "STOP YOU F---ING THIEF!!" (thank goodness I didn't think about an "Unhearing" situation happening there, no drunk guy, just an idiotic teen caught by mall security)**

**Come on! Don't be a jerk, it's the holidays!**

**2 = I shoveled snow, and today, and then ran on the treadmill for a mile afterwards Dx Oh yeah, and I forgot to wear gloves, so you should be able to imagine what my hands look like now . . . **

* * *

"Sam, talk to me," Greg stated into the headset.

"Looks like Sabrina's holding Ben at gunpoint," Sam answered into the radio as Sabrina watched the two cops, her eyes were wide.

"You don't want to do this," Sam said evenly while Sabrina shook her head and backed up. She didn't understand what he was saying, the body language wasn't threatening, which probably kept her from shooting her hostage.

While Katie wanted nothing more than to see Ben die, she couldn't bear the consequences of Sabrina killing the man. She had to help out somehow but her hands were literally tied, she had to trust the cops.

"She's deaf," Katie said, "She understand sign language, but she can't lip read."

"Sarge?" Jules asked into her headset as she glanced at Sam's fruitless attempts to make Sabrina understand.

Greg sighed, he knew how long it would take a decent translator to get there, and this wasn't a spoken language. What was he going to do? Describe the hand movements through the radio?

"I know sign language," Katie said hurriedly, "I can translate."

Sergeant Parker heard that and nodded to himself Katie seemed trust worthy enough, in his mind, she was the victim, Ben was the real threat and so was Sabrina, "Alright, Jules, uncuff the subject and I want you to talk down Sabrina. We are dealing with an abusive relationship here, and these girls aren't the best friends with the cops. Get her to trust you and show her that you are human," he then nodded towards Wordy, "Wordy, go."

"Copy," Jules answered, she nodded to Sam, who backed off and then she undid Katie's handcuffs, "Translate everything I say word for word." The look Jules gave Katie got the message across that the constable didn't want any funny business. Katie nodded and walked slowly forward with Jules, Sam was still slightly in front, covering.

"Hey, Sabrina, my name is Jules," Jules said calmly and slowly, giving some extra time for Katie to translate the message. As she finished her message, Ed, Lou and Spike showed up. Ed took position behind a pillar while Lou and Spike went behind the scared teenager to cut off any attempts to escape. They were close, but not close enough to make the teenager any more nervous.

Sabrina said nothing, she just kept the gun tightly pressed into Ben's temple. Jules took a deep breath in and said, "I'd really like it if you could put that gun down."

Katie translated rapidly, hoping Sabrina would put down the gun too, if her sister died, it would be a fate worse than death for the older sister. It would have been the one instance where Katie had been unable to protect Sabrina.

Sabrina shook her head and then said, "No, I can't."

"I know you think you're in too deep for this, but you aren't, you haven't hurt anyone yet, you can still get out of this," Jules reasoned, "There's still hope."

"You're doing a good job Jules," Greg encouraged in her ear, "Just give her hope and keep her mind off of what she's doing."

"Hope? For what?" Sabrina asked as Katie translated, she was more talking to Katie than she was Jules, "Living in fear everyday that we might die!?"

"We are not going to let that happen to you," Jules said as Sabrina was practically forcing the barrel into Ben's skull.

Sabrina just shook her head, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Don't do this Sabrina, just put the gun down," Jules pleaded towards Sabrina. And Sabrina looked to Katie with pleading eyes, to help her justify the deed she was about to do.

Katie shook her head and made the appropriate hand gestures that her younger sister should drop the gun. Sabrina shook her head and shouted out, "No, he ruined our lives Katie!" she pleaded to Katie, "He hurt you today, I don't want that to happen."

Katie looked down at her arms for a moment they hurt like nothing other, but she would live. But if Sabrina died tonight, Katie would never live with herself. She had to protect her younger sister, no matter what.

Katie pleaded in her voice and signed, "But these police officers can help us, they can make dad go to jail."

Sabrina shook her head and pressed the gun deeper into her father's temple, "They never helped us."

Jules tried one last time to connect with Sabrina, the constable could practically feel Greg's order to end this lethally on the other end of the line. Sabrina was faltering though, and this would be the last try, "We can help you this time, your dad won't hurt you again, I promise."

Katie signed rapidly and Sabrina loosened her grip on the gun. She looked ready to drop it to the ground when suddenly Ben grabbed her arm and gained control of the gun. Several shots went off.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Katie collapsed to the ground, and Jules did too. Seconds later, Ben fell to the floor with a bullet in his forehead. Sam lowered his weapon and ran to Jules's side, "Officer down! Officer down!"

Jules was still conscious and relatively unharmed. She stood up and shook Sam off, " I'm fine the vest caught it."

But Katie wasn't, she laid on the ground in shock, blood leaked out of a bullet wound in her upper chest, close to her shoulder. Ed had already rushed over to provide aid to the stricken teen as Spike kicked the gun away from Ben's cold body and handcuffed him. It wasn't like Ben would be a threat anymore but it was still standard procedure.

Lou put Sabrina in handcuffs as well, she looked towards her sister, "Katie!" she yelled, Lou restrained her and tried to tell her it was going to be okay, but Sabrina couldn't understand what the officer was saying.

"Get EMS over here!" Ed called out into his radio as he applied pressure to the wound.

Katie looked up at Ed and mouthed, "Sabrina?"

"She's fine," Ed answered in a calm voice, "Just hang in there, we've got help coming."

* * *

**One more chapter ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Often times, you run across a story idea that just keeps building and building until you have something as tall as the Empire State Building, or in this case, the CN tower xD. Well, I needed to type this up and fast. So enjoy the thrilling conclusion to Unhearing. **

**Song lyrics: Wounded by Good Charlotte, they will appear like **_this_

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Wordy arrived with the EMTs and they set to work at once on Katie. SIU showed up with the regular uniformed cops who cordoned off the area as a crime scene. Sam was led away in handcuffs for an official investigation.

Sabrina was also led away, Jules looked after the teen. "You think they'll go easy on her?" she asked to Wordy.

"Never know with the justice system these days," Wordy answered as he watched Katie being wheeled away on a stretcher.

_Lost and broken_

_Hopeless and lonely  
Smiling on the outside  
Hurt beneath my skin  
_

Greg nodded to himself in the command post, it was one of those days with mixed feelings. Of course the bad guy was caught but there were several injuries and a death in the process.

_My eyes are fading  
My soul is bleeding  
I'll try to make it seem okay  
But my faith is wearing thin_

Spike took one last look at the crime scene and then walked off with Lou towards the exit of the mall and to their SUV.

_  
So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
_

Katie was wheeled into the ambulance and Sabrina was placed inside a squad car, a translator finally arrived on scene and was motioning to her to explain what was going on.

_Help me fill this soul _  
_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them up  
_

Sam sat in the interrogation room with a lawyer as SIU grilled him on his actions. It was pretty safe to say that he would be cleared though.

_I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed  
And now my mind is an open book  
And now my heart is an open wound  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see _

Greg finished the debrief, congratulating Jules on a job well done. She winced a little as she leaned back in her chair and the bruise left by the bullet hitting the Kevlar smarted. Just because it was bullet proof didn't mean it hurt like heck when it was hit.

"Alright guys, it's been a long day, let's wrap this up and go home," Greg stated as the team stood up.

_  
But help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul_  
_Even though this is not your fault _

Jules walked into the men's locker room, Sam had already got into his street clothes.

"Hey, how did it go?" Jules asked.

"Like they always do," Sam answered, "Lawyer showed them the force wheel and everything cleared up."

_That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug _

_And I need someone to help me_

Pete walked into the briefing room as Greg finished up the report, Greg nodded to Pete, "Yes?"

"Hospital called. They have Katie stabilized and she's going to make it," Pete answered, "Child Protective Services is going to find foster parents willing to take them in. They aren't being charged with anything as of yet."

Greg nodded, that was good.

_  
So you come along  
I push you away  
Then kick and scream for you to stay  
'cause I need someone to help me  
Oh I need someone to help me  
To help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long_

Katie's eyes fluttered as she laid in the hospital bed, she opened them slowly, blinking against the lights and wincing from the pain. She looked at a form sitting beside her. It was Sabrina.

_  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug _

Katie tried to make her hand signs, but they were basically useless and Sabrina handed her a pen and note pad.

_And I need someone to help me sew them  
I need someone to help me fill them  
I need someone to help me close them up._

Katie scrawled out on the note pad, _Sabrina? You okay?_

Sabrina nodded and smiled, "I'm fine Katie. I'm fine."

Katie smiled back, _Hurts._

"I'm just glad you're here," Sabrina held Katie's hand. They stayed like that the whole night, not sure what was going to happen but happy that they were together.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! By the way, one, I have a poll up on my profile, I'd love for you to vote! And also, I have a fiction press story up called "Find Me, Guide Me" my FP account is under the same pen name. **


End file.
